


how did it end up like this

by orphan_account



Series: Myths [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampires, Loneliness, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He wasn’t even trying to compel anyone right now. Which meant this kid was approaching him of his own free will.Why? Was he suicidal?





	how did it end up like this

Ren was waiting in line for some juice in the Shibuya underground when the bizarre man with blue hair approached him.

“I saw you boarding the train back in Aoyama-Itchome and I’ve been trying to catch up to you ever since,” he said, out of breath. He bowed. “Please be the model for my next art piece.”

Ren scratched his head.

Now, wasn’t this odd? He wasn’t even trying to compel anyone right now. In fact, all he wanted was some damn juice. Which meant this kid was approaching him of his own free will.

Why? Was he suicidal?

That didn’t seem right. There was a sparkle in his eyes as he pleaded with Ren, saying he’d been dearth of inspiration for so long. All his paintings were missing something, but when he saw Ren, everything "just made sense again".

He said Ren inspired him.

Ren had wanted to laugh in his face. Him? Inspiring?

But the way the man looked at him, so hopeful, it died in his throat.

Ren shrugged and nodded.

What? The kid was charming. He was a vampire, not a rock.

They returned to the street and a car pulled up. An older man rolled down the window and, for a second, Ren tensed.

But he was mistaken. It was just another human.

The blue haired man gave him his contact information and bowed again before returning to the car. His name was Yusuke Kitagawa.

Ren sipped his drink, but found he wasn’t thirsty anymore. He rubbed the back of his neck, staring where the car turned the corner.

That was weird.

…

A week passed and Ren was staring at his phone. The napkin Yusuke had written his number was still tucked away in his pocket, pristine if not for a few crinkles. Ren had already memorized it, anyway.

Well, let nobody say Ren wasn’t a man of his word. He sent the first text, asking when and where.

Yusuke was ecstatic, thanking Ren and promising whatever compensation he could afford. He asked if Ren could come that Friday. It would only be for an hour or two.

Ren found himself at the agreed time in front of a run-down shack.  What a dump. Is this even the right address? He raised his knuckles to the door and paused.

What was he even doing here?  _Modeling?_  This was ridiculous. Ren didn't even talk to humans unless he had to. It wasn't really their fault; they couldn't help being so boring.

But ...

Even though most humans had the good sense to stay away if they could, Yusuke had  _chased him_  across  _train stations_. That certainly wasn't boring.

Dragging his hand across his face, Ren sighed. If this ended up being a waste of time, he'd just eat the guy. Problem solved.

He knocked on the door. There was some shuffling, the unchaining of many locks, and then the door opened, and Yusuke appeared. He smiled.

"Thank you so much for coming," he said. Ren shrugged, tucking his hands in his pockets.

The inside was even more depressing than the outside. It was a dour, cramped place, more workshop than a home. Yusuke's room was just a desk with a futon shoved in the corner. There was a stash of paintings tucked behind the desk. The window was open to let in some air. It must get cold during the winter.

Yusuke didn't offer an explanation and Ren didn't ask.

"Here we are," Yusuke said, holding up a sketchbook.

"How do you want me?"

"Oh, however you find yourself most comfortable."

Alright, however he wanted, huh? Ren rubbed his hands together, looked around. He could stay still standing for a long time, but there was no need for unnecessary strain. Pulling out the desk chair, he sat with his legs crossed. Good.

Yusuke took a seat on the stool and looked up from the sketchbook. His lips tightened and he looked back down.

Oh. Not so good.

But Yusuke didn't say anything, fidgeting with his pencil, eyes darting between Ren and the book. Ren lolled his head back and sighed.

"You can say something, you know," he said. Yusuke swallowed.

"Um. I think I would rather have you standing, if that's okay with you."

Ren kicked back the chair and stood. What would make for an interesting pose? He spread his legs a bit stuffed his hands in his pocket. There. Dynamic.

"Good!" Yusuke said, returning to his sketchbook. But he didn't move his pencil. "Um ..."

Ren rubbed his eyelids. Yusuke clearly wasn't used to giving orders, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Leaning forward, he said, "Hey," and tapped Yusuke's forehead. "Relax."

The glimmer of a compulsion lit Yusuke's silvery eyes. His shoulders loosened up and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"My apologies," he said, a moment later. "Um. Try leaning against the wall."

Ren did so. Yusuke chewed the bottom of his pencil.

"Hmm. Put one foot up on the wall. Yes, good. Can you tuck your hands in your pockets? No, try crossing your arms instead. Okay, now tilt your head forward. Little more. Yes,  _perfect_ , don't move."

Yusuke crouched over his sketchbook, hand flying across the page. His eyes were sharp with concentration. His tongue was peeking between his lips. Ren watched.

"Forgive me if this seems nosy," Yusuke said some time later. "But I couldn't help but notice you possess a slight accent of some kind. May I ask where you are from?"

"I spent a lot of time in France.”

Technically the truth.

"That's exciting. I've heard France is quite beautiful. What brings you here?"

Ren tried to remember if he had a specific reason for traveling to Tokyo. He shook his head. "The weather's nice here."

"Is that so?" Yusuke bit his lower lip. "To be perfectly honest, I've never been outside this city. Maybe once for a gallery opening, but that was a long time ago. And Tokyo is quite beautiful, but ..."

He slipped back into silence and returned to his sketch.

It wasn't long before the afternoon rays of the sun slipped through the window. Yusuke blinked and then shot to his feet.

"I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized it had gotten so late."

Ren guessed they were finished. He pushed himself off the wall and stretched. He hadn't noticed the passage of time much, himself. He wound around the stool, looking over Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke held up the sketch. "It's a tolerable start."

Ren narrowed his eyes. He only took up one quarter of the sketch. Around the figure, Yusuke had started to sketch what looked like an empty subway station. The empty space yawned around the little Ren.

It looked so …  _lonely_.

"Is this how you see me?"

Yusuke fidgeted. "It's what drew me in when I first saw you. Even in a crowded subway station, you somehow managed to appear as if you were a man on an island. But there was something ... a vulnerability I ..." He looked at him. "Do you like it?"

No. He really didn't. He hated it, actually.

What did this  _kid_  know about ... about anything? Vulnerable?  _Vulnerable?_  Anger boiled in his chest.

His teeth started to ache.

Perhaps the human was suicidal, after all.

“Are you okay?”

Yusuke was staring at him, eyes wide, holding up the sketchbook between them. Ren blinked. 

“I’m fine.”

Yusuke slumped. “You hate it, don’t you?”

“I don’t.” Ren adjusted his glasses. What an embarrassing loss of control. “I just … wasn’t expecting it.” He looked at the sketch again, pushing past the ... implications, appreciating the true skill of it. “You’re actually really talented.”

Yusuke flushed, futzing with a curl in his bangs. "You're very kind. Thank you again for coming today. Here." He picked up an envelope on his desk. "It's my allowance for the next two months. I know it's not much."

Ren stared at the envelope. Payment. Which means a finalized transaction. The end.

Which was good, right? He barely wanted to be here in the first place.

But that sketch …

He took the envelope and placed it on the desk.

"You can pay me after the last job."

"You wish to continue?"

"Don't you?"

"Of course. I have many more ideas, if you're amenable. But I'm not sure I can afford much more ..."

Ren shrugged. "I'm really not a professional or anything. We can worry about it later."

Yusuke’s eyes flicked from Ren back to the floor. "Does Tuesday work for you? Same time?"

"That works." He didn't bother to pretend to think about it. Yusuke flushed an even deeper, appetizing shade of red. Ren licked his lips. Yusuke's eyes flicked to his mouth.

Ah.

"See you then," Ren said, leaving the room before he did something stupid. Yusuke said something but it was lost in the buzzing of Ren's head.

He needed a drink. Badly.

...

Vampires aren't exactly what one would call 'sociable'. Even Ren's sire bailed the moment Ren's fangs came it. It wasn't until 50 or so years later he even met another like him, but that quickly devolved into violence, giving Ren his first set of new scars.

Lesson learned.

But that was fine. He couldn't exactly befriend humans since he, you know, ate them. Why would he want to anyway? They were boring at the individual level. Too obsessed with the short term. Dying too quickly to all sorts of diseases. Too dangerous to be around lest he gets snacky.

Even so, he could still listen to their music, toy with their technology, wear their clothes, and enjoy other carnal pleasures provided to him. He had  _plenty_  to keep himself entertained. He was a vampire, so he didn’t need companions. It was a blessing.

Right?

Then why had he gotten so defensive when he had seen that man’s sketch? Yusuke had been wrong. Ren wasn't lonely. If he was, he would know. Simple.

But Ren  _had_  gotten angry. If Yusuke hadn't had such big, adorable eyes, he probably would've just eaten him right then and there. Yet, Ren had gone a step further and set up another appointment.

Why?

A moan woke him from his musings. Shit. He'd been so distracted he hadn't even finished his dinner. He stared at the body twitching on the alley floor, willing himself to clean his plate, but his stomach wouldn't stop churning.

Ugh. It was a lost cause. Might as well save the energy.

Leaning down, he tapped the human's forehead. "Do me a favor and keep quiet."

It twitched for the final time and then stilled. Good. Tucking his hands in his pocket, Ren emerged from the alleyway.

He should dress up a bit for the next session. Maybe something a bit more in season. There was a gorgeous spring jacket he had been eyeing in the underground mall. Yusuke would appreciate it.

...

When Ren arrived at the studio, Yusuke complimented him on his jacket. "It brings out the gold in your eyes."

"Thanks," said Ren, sweeping back his hair.

This time, Yusuke was much more confident about molding Ren into the poses he wanted.

Ren got to sit on the futon this time. "Try holding your hands like this," Yusuke said, holding both of Ren's wrists. It was bold, and based on the pink in Yusuke's cheeks, he was aware.

As Yusuke whittled away their time, Ren looked around the room, taking note of things he didn’t bother with the first time. It was still dreary and unpleasant with few personal knickknacks. Even Ren's apartment in Bordeaux had looked more lived in and he hadn't been there in 7 years.

The only thing of interest were the paintings tucked away in the closet. There was a sheet over them. Ren scratched his chin.

"What's that over there?" he asked, pointing. Yusuke looked up, blinking as if he were waking from a trance. It made Ren want to poke his nose.

"Oh, those," Yusuke said. Depositing the sketchbook, he walked over and removed the sheet, picking one of the easels up. "These are personal projects. I work on them whenever I find myself with free time."

Since it seemed to be break time, Ren stood. These paintings were more abstract than what he was used to. The one Yusuke was holding had blended colors of red, orange, and yellow in such a way that made him nostalgic for ... something.

"These are beautiful," he said, picking up another. Yusuke ran a hand through his hair, about to protest, but Ren continued, "You could probably sell these for a lot. What are you doing in a" – _dump, hovel, garbage lot—_  "a place like this?"

"S-Sensei doesn't believe in pointless luxuries."

Ah, yes. The old man. Ren tossed up a hand. "These aren't his paintings, right? I’m serious, you should sell these."

Yusuke’s face became redder and redder. It was driving Ren to distraction. Yusuke put the painting back on the ground. "You're ... very kind. But I could never make it as an artist under my own name."

Ren opened his mouth to argue but closed it again. Something about that phrasing ...

"I'm sorry, it's gotten late again," said Yusuke. "I'd offer you something to eat, but unfortunately there's not much in right now."

Deflected, Ren let it go. He rolled out his shoulders. "There's this restaurant near Ikenoue station that serves really great coffee. Pretty tasty soba, too. Wanna go?"

"I ... I shouldn't." Yusuke looked away and down. "I've fallen quite behind on my commissions ..."

But he continued peeking up through Ren underneath his eyelashes. Hmm.

"You said you didn't have anything in, right? You must be hungry yourself."

Yusuke's stomach rumbled with a well-timed growl. He groaned, covering his face with his hands. Ren smiled.

"Come on, buy me something. It's only polite for keeping me here so late." Not that he minded.

Slowly, Yusuke lowered his hands. "I suppose ... another hour or two couldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit." Dragging his fingers down the length of Yusuke's arm, he turned towards the door. "I'll cover the train fare."

Yusuke cleared his throat. He scooped up his bag and followed Ren out.

...

Yusuke wanted to eat outside because the weather was so nice. Ren acquiesced, but took the seat under the awning’s shadow. Better safe than sorry.

When the waitress appeared, Yusuke ordered the yakitori and Ren ordered coffee.

"But you must be hungry," said Yusuke. "Please, order something. I assure you I'll pay for it."

Not wanting to make Yusuke uncomfortable, Ren added a soba to his order. Great. He was going to have a huge stomachache later.

But the soba  _was_ good here, at least.

Once their food arrived, Ren said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"This is just hypothetical." He stirred some sugar into his coffee. "If you were to leave tomorrow, completely without warning, bags packed, where would you go?"

Yusuke blinked, lowering his skewer. "What an interesting question." He smiled. "I don't think I could afford to go very far, though."

"Money's not an issue. You could go anywhere you wanted in the world, first class. Hell, make it a private jet."

Humming in thought, Yusuke nibbled on his chicken. "Hypothetically, you said?"

Ren nodded.

"I suppose ..." He lapsed into silence. Ren's coffee was half gone by the time he continued, "Paris is supposed to be quite lovely. I've always wanted to visit the Louvre."

Smiling, Ren brought his coffee to his lips. "Yeah. It's pretty great during the off season, less people."

"And the view from the Eiffel Tower must be breath-taking. Is it true buildings in Paris can only be 121 feet tall?"

He snorted up the coffee. "Um. Yeah. I didn't know the exact number, but you're right."

Yusuke returned to his food, eyes staring off into space. It wasn't until they were both done with their dinners that he said, softly, "Yes, I think I'd like to go to Paris. I actually had plans to go after I graduated, but," he pushed his hair away from his face, "I have so many responsibilities, it's difficult to imagine these days."

Yes. The commissions. Ren tapped his finger on the table. The waitress was coming around the corner but, as his glare, she jerked the other way.

"Hypothetically," he said. "If you didn't have those responsibilities anymore, would you go then?" Yusuke tilted his head. "Hypothetically."

Playing with his hands, Yusuke frowned. "I'm ... not sure. I don't think I would last very long all by myself. You've probably already guessed this about me, but I can be a bit, um, erratic." He chuckled, but it was a hollow sound. "If I didn't get scammed out of all my money, I'd probably just wind up falling into a canal and drowning somewhere."

"I don't think that about you," said Ren. Yusuke blinked. Ren stared at Yusuke's pale hands, still fidgeting. He brought his own hands to the table. "And you don't have to be by yourself." Yusuke's skin was soft underneath his fingertips. "If that's what you're worried about."

Looking up and away again, Yusuke flushed bright scarlet. "You are remarkably bold," he said through a shy smile.

"Yeah, well ..." When Yusuke didn't pull away, Ren cupped his hand and turned it palm side up, rubbing small circles over his pulse. "You are remarkably pretty."

Yusuke covered his mouth and laughed. Ren traced the cubital vein back and forth. It was strong. Yusuke was lucky no one had decided to sire him, yet. He would make for an easy turning process.

"I should be getting home," Yusuke said, soft, as if he didn't wish to be heard. Ren sighed. Releasing Yusuke's hand, he flagged down the waitress.

They filed into the cramped train station, although they pressed together more tightly than was probably necessary. When they were about a block away from the atelier, Yusuke stopped.

"Thank you for walking with me," he said. "But this is probably far enough."

"I don't mind."

Yusuke bit his lip.

He leaned in and kissed Ren. Ren sucked in a sharp breath.

"I didn't get to answer," Yusuke said. "But, yes, I think I would. Go." He cleared his throat. "With you."

Ren cupped Yusuke's face, tilting his head into the kiss. He ran his tongue across Yusuke's bottom lip, triggering a shiver that moved through the both of them. Yusuke broke away, placing a hand over Ren's mouth, giggling.

"W-we shouldn't," he said.

Ren captured his hand, pressing his lips to his knuckles. He forced himself to breathe, to fight the urge to whisk Yusuke away somewhere dark.

"We'll figure it out," Ren said.

Yusuke stepped back and hurried down the block, looking over his shoulder.

"Call me," Ren said. Laughing, Yusuke waved, turning the corner and disappearing.

Ducking into the nearby alley, Ren leaned against the wall, trying to breathe. He wasn't used to hold himself back like that. He didn't usually need to. But he wasn't about to go and frighten Yusuke with something he can easily buy from somewhere else.

But the electricity still ran up and down his body. He trembled. That was a problem.

Pushing against the wall, he wandered out into the street.

...

The call came later that night. He snatched his phone from where it vibrated on the hotel end table. It wasn't a number he recognized.

"Who is it?" he asked, stretching. His bed mate grumbled, drawing the blanket tighter around himself.

"This is Ichiryusai Madarame. Am I speaking to 'Ren'?"

Ren froze. Looking over his shoulder, he hissed at the prostitute and made a shooing gesture. Rolling his eyes, the prostitute tumbled out of the bed, muttering, "Come on, man," as he grabbed his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Speaking." He looked around for his shirt. "Is everything okay with Yusuke?"

"He's fine, thank you for asking." There was a light chuckle. It chilled him. "I'm quite glad that Yusuke has been able to find a friend. He's always struggled with people, very odd even as a child. But I wonder if this is what's best for him."

Abandoning his search, he strolled towards the window. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, he seems to be finding himself quite distracted as of late. His commissions have been dipping in quality, and I worry whatever is plaguing him is being exacerbated by your presence. He's easily excitable, after all. I'd hate for this to negatively impact his work. I'm sure you understand."

Clenching his hands, Ren had to stop himself from crushing his phone. "The work you steal, you mean?"

There was a harsh breath at the other hand. Ren savored it. "Whatever you think you know, I assure you it is in your best interest to act with discretion. Whatever trouble you think the boy is worth, I am willing to compensate you triple that worth. Think about it."

The line went dead before Ren could respond. His teeth were starting to hurt again.

He slid open the bathroom door. The glass cracked. But the prostitute had already scurried away. Great. Fucking perfect.

Ren leaned against the bathroom counter, focusing to draw in one breath at a time. It's been a while since he's been whipped into such a frenzy. He needed to get a fucking grip.

He stared into the mirror, tapping his finger.

Maybe he should just drop it.

Sure. The kid was interesting. He was unusually perceptive for a human. And attractive. But he had the rotten luck of already having one bloodsucker in his life and Ren had little interesting in sparking another territory dispute.

He tightened his jaw. That's bullshit. That's  _bullshit_.

He was only just starting to figure out this  _thing_  and this dirty bastard wanted to keep him away? To  _bribe_  him? How many other "friends" had been paid off in the past?

All so Yusuke could be sucked dry by his own art.

Well, Ren wasn't about to give this up quite yet.

...

It was approaching 2 in the morning when Ren approached the atelier. Yusuke's window was unlocked. They were going to need to have a talk about that.

He slipped inside, quiet as a shadow. Yusuke was asleep, curled up under a blanket and still managing to look cold.

As Ren stared at him, he hesitated.

Anger still boiled under his chest, but it had tempered during the walk over. What did he even intend to do? Propose to Yusuke with promises of immortality? It would certainly solve both of their problems, but ...

A soft breath brought him back. Yusuke was staring at him, eyes wide.

"R-Ren?" he said, rubbing his eyelids. "What are you doing here?"

Ren froze, not sure what to say. He swallowed.

"Your teacher called."

Color drained from Yusuke's face. He wrapped his arms around himself, eyes burning with humiliation. "You ... you shouldn't be here."

"I'm sorry." Ren dropped to his knees, reaching towards Yusuke. "I just got so angry that I ..."

He paused. He hadn't been able to see it in the darkness at first, but when Yusuke shifted, the molted bruise on his cheek became apparent. He reached forward, clutching Yusuke's chin.

"What's this?" he asked, trembling. "Who did this?"

Yusuke pulled away. “It’s none of your concern.”

Ren fingernails cut into the flesh of his palms. "Why? _Why_ are you letting him do this? He's stealing from you. He's keep you in this ... in this ... pile of _garbage_."

A flash of anger lit Yusuke's eyes. "Don't presume to understand my situation."

"Then explain it. Explain _this_." He touched Yusuke's cheek. Yusuke flinched back.

"I ... I ..."

Ren shook his head. Humans were so …

 _Boring_.

Even Yusuke couldn't seem to rise above his nature.

But Ren wasn't giving up.

"I'm going to fix this," Ren said. "I'm going to fix everything."

"What—?"

He tapped Yusuke's forehead. "Go to sleep."

Ren caught him before he collapsed back into the bed. Scooping him up, he turned towards the window.

...

There was an abandoned coffee shop in Yongen-Jaya. Dusty, but comfortable. It gave them complete privacy.

Ren shouldered open the door and walked up to the attic. It was the first time he left in a week. He hated to leave but they had run out of boxed chamomile.

In the center of the room was a mattress. Ren leaned down, ran his hand through blue hair. Silver-grey eyes stared sightlessly at the wall.

Shit. Ren hoped he'd be able to get at least a little more sleep before the next session. The compulsion wasn't working anymore, which was promising in the long run, but meant he was helpless to bring any relief until this was all over.

"I'm back," he said.

In the kitchen, he prepared a pot of tea. Cup in hand, he returned to the mattress, pulling back the sheets. He'd need to change those soon.

Rubbing a hand up and down the shivering back, Ren lifted his upper body, placing the cup against chapped lips. It was going to be a little bit longer before they could phase out human food entirely from his diet, but this would help to keep his strength up in the meantime.

He tipped over the cup, pouring the liquid down his throat. Some dribbled out the corner of his mouth, but he swallowed the rest. Ren wiped the excess away.

"Good," he said. "You drank a lot more this time."

Ren picked up a limp hand, inspecting the wrist. He tried to pick spots that would feel good, but the closer and closer they got to the end of the process, the less reaction he got, so it was hard to know if it was having any effect. Hopefully, it still wasn't hurting.

There were several bruises up to the elbow. Probably needed to let it rest.

The neck, this time. It was Ren's favorite spot, but he tried to avoid it as it was too easy to overindulge, but since it’s been a couple days since he took more than a few licks, they could afford luxuriate a little bit.

Pushing back the blue hair, Ren leaned down, nuzzling, giving his fangs time to extend. He opened his mouth.

A hand flattened itself to his chest. Ren jumped back. Those silver-grey eyes were staring at him, no longer sightless, and wet.

"Please," he said. "Stop."

As amazing as it was to see him moving, it still came as a shock. Catching the hand, he brought it to his lips. It was trembling.

"It's almost over," Ren said. That was a regrettable lie. Ren's own turning had taken over a month and he almost didn't make it, but his sire hadn't been the most attentive and Yusuke was strong, much stronger than him. It had to be enough. It had to be.

Ren stroked Yusuke's hair and pulled him in close. He buried his face in Yusuke's bruised neck and, with renewed resolve, bit down. Yusuke cried out, his body tensing, hand clutching Ren's shirt. Ren remembered the feeling. The feeling of his life draining out of him. The feeling of dying.

A trace of nausea assailed him at the memory, enough to almost make him let go. He pushed through it.

He was going to be strong for the both of them.

...

The weather in Versailles was lovely this year. Ren watched through the car window. He squeezed the hand cradled in his.

"We're going to be in Paris tomorrow," he said. "You excited?"

No answer. It would be awhile yet until the fledgling was back to his old self. As much as Ren hated the non-responsiveness, he supposed it was better than the wild violence of his own fledgling days. Easier to avoid the police this way, at least.

The car slowed to a halt. Ren exited and walked around, opening the adjacent door. "Traffic's gonna be a nightmare." He leaned down and pulled up the white hoodie, both as a means to hide the distinctive blue hair and to protect the now much more delicate skin from burns. "I'd say that we should walk, but I don't want-"

He paused. Yusuke was staring at him. No. Not just staring.

_Scorching._

Ren blinked. Yusuke had looked away, expressionless once more. But Ren knew what he saw.

He sucked in a deep breath.

Grabbing Yusuke's elbow, he pulled him out of the car, closing the door, and leading them down the sidewalk. "Like I was saying," he said, voice trembling. "I don't want you in the sun any more than necessary. It'll take a while before you build up a proper resistance."

No response.

Releasing his arm, Ren took the cold hand.

"You're going to love Paris."

**Author's Note:**

> yusuke as a mythological creature: baby boy. baby.
> 
> joker as a mythological creature: evil.


End file.
